


Begin Again

by sunlitdays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, hinny - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, hinny never got together on hbp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitdays/pseuds/sunlitdays
Summary: It always seemed a bad timing to Harry and Ginny start something, but now maybe it's finally time for a new beginning.





	1. Chapter one

The Leaky Cauldron was empty, there were no more than ten people inside the bar, nothing unusual for a Monday night. At least there were only few people who were witnessing a Ginny Weasley, alone, sitting at a table in the corner, drinking her third dose of firewhiskey in less than thirty minutes. She’d get drunk very fast if she kept up at that pace, but that was exactly why she went there after work.

She sighed loudly. Everything was going well, Ginny didn’t know what that exactly meant, but in her conception, things had already been so much worse, so now it was not so bad. That year marked the third anniversary of the ending of the war and the day Tom finally had the end he deserved, it’s also been two years since Ginny had left Hogwarts and a year since she had begun to work for the Quidditch World Magazine.

Working for a magazine was not at all what Ginny dreamed of working. She really wanted to be a Quidditch player — to be a chaser, more precisely — but things didn’t turn out the way they were meant to be. After leaving Hogwarts, she almost immediately received an invitation to try to join her favorite team, the Holyhead Harpies, but the timing didn’t feel right.

The war was harsh for everyone, Ginny knew that very well, each person had his own way of dealing with the pain, and losing Fred was... Ginny didn’t like to remember and that's exactly why she decided to refuse Gwenog Jones’s invitation. Leaving the Burrow and spending more time with the team than with her family wasn’t what Ginny wanted for that moment. Ginny always had been an independent person, but in her defense, she was not quite feeling like herself back then.

And that's how she ended up going to work for the magazine. Writing about Quidditch was almost as good as playing — though the feeling of flying on a broom and the excitement a game provide was something Ginny still couldn’t compare — and the paycheck was not so bad. For now, she was still just a trainee, but soon she would have a chance to be much more than that.

It was for this reason that Ginny Weasley was drinking on a Monday night.

"Hard day?" Ron asked after getting his own dose of Firewhiskey and joining her.

"You can say that." She toasted her glass with her brother's.

"What happened, sis?"

"Mark Robsman, the owner of Quidditch World will choose one of the trainees to become the magazine's official writer." She paused for another sip and Ron waited until she continued. "We should interview someone for the next week and the best report wins. And of course, stupid Jack Rogers' uncle is Richard Rogers, one of the greatest keepers of all time so he'll probably win.”

Ginny finished her speech and bravely hid the tears that were insisting to drop, Ron heard something like "fuck this" in a low voice before Ginny ordered another dose of firewhiskey. He waited until she had taken a little sip before he spoke.

"You could interview Harry." He looked at his sister, waiting for a reaction. A few seconds later, Ginny began to laugh.

"Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Do you know another Harry?" Ron asked wryly, raising an eyebrow to emphasize the question. "He would do it for you, you know, right?" Ron was serious now. "You could talk to him tomorrow at the party at the Ministry."

"Yeah, _right._ "

It was never easy for Ginny to talk about Harry Potter. Speaking of bad timing... Ginny had been in love with Harry since childhood, somewhere in her subconscious she believed she had been born already in love with Harry Potter.

Until finally she got over him, Ginny even dated other people in her school time and they ended up becoming great friends. The friendship came easily, in between so many conversations under the tree at the Burrow, while Ron and Hermione bickered for the thousandth time in less than fifteen minutes, and every time they came back from the Quidditch training side by side while they laughed at something no one else could understand.

To this day Ginny didn’t know if it was the remnant of his crush for him that made her see things that didn’t exist, but she could swear that Harry felt something for her more than friendship too. Thinking back then, back to her fifth year at Hogwarts, even when she was dating Dean at the time, the most consistent thing of that year was Harry. Harry laughing with her in the common room, Harry helping her to study, Harry, Harry and Harry. Pathetic, she knew that very well.

Ginny remembered that she used to think it was only a matter of time before she and Harry finally got together, but then Dumbledore died, the war reached its peak and Harry, Ron and Hermione had to leave and nothing was ever the same. After the war there never seemed to be the right time to talk to Harry about this, something so unimportant near so many lives they lost. Remus, Tonks, Fred... The list was vast.

Soon Ginny was back for her last year and Harry was busier than ever in an attempt to rebuild the wizarding world. The big surprise came later, in the second year after the war, everyone thought Harry would become an Auror as he always wanted, but then he decided to become a professional Quidditch player, and that’s what he has done ever since.

Harry didn’t usually give interviews, in fact, he had never given a single one since he joined Puddlemere United. His intention was clearly to not to attract more attention to himself, something that everyone around him knew that Harry hated, but Ginny didn’t know if this was a good strategic because the more he denied, the more curious the journalists got, and that was why Ginny didn’t want to ask him to do that interview.

That and the fact that they hardly talked with each other in the last few years, they moved on with their lives, new priorities were occurring — of course they still saw each other on Sundays when the family got together for lunch or when Ron and Hermione tried (not so) subtly create opportunities for them to get together — but the contact was almost minimal.

"I'm so drunk, don’t tell my mom. She doesn’t know that I drink. Shhh." Ginny made the silence sign with her finger to her brother who laughed desperately.

"I'm not going to tell your mom, but I'm going to tell _mine_."

"Nooo!" She growled. "If you tell your mom, my mom will know because they are the same person." Ginny approached Ron to speak the last sentence in a conspiratorial low tone like it was some big secret and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'll close my eyes quickly, for one second only."

When Ginny opened her eyes again, the sun was already shining brightly in the sky, she was in her own bed in the small flat where she lived alone, and her head hurt like hell. Thank Merlin a hangover potion was in the headboard next to her together with a note: _'Drink it as soon as you wake up and talk to Harry. Love, Hermione.'_

Of course, her brother, the prat, would tell his fiancée everything at the first opportunity he had and of course Hermione would get involved in her life - and Ginny loved them immensely for it.

***

The Ministry of Magic always seemed the same to Ginny, the sumptuous lobby at the entrance, the long corridors, the thousands of rooms side by side. It was exactly the same one since she used to visit her father when she was little and it was exactly the same as that fateful night in the prophecy room.

Today the ballroom was crowded, it was the annual party to raise funds for people who lost everything after the war. Many important wizards were there, from the Minister of Magic to the Weird Sisters singers, in addition to the Quidditch players and of course, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who defeated Voldemort.

Ginny was a beautiful woman, when she was a teenager, she thought she was too small, the red color of her hair was not the right tone - it was too light - and her freckles made her look childlike, but as she grew older, her own concept of herself changed. Over the years she became more independent and stronger, someone who knew she was beautiful and knew how to be sensual when she wanted to.

Her hair fell down her back and the black dress she used fitted perfectly to her body and went to the middle of her thighs, despite not being so glued to her body it showed on a perfect level her attributes. If she had not been so used to ignoring the appreciative looks on herself, she’d have noticed _certain green eyes_ staring at her intently from across the room.

It wasn’t difficult for Ginny to find her family's table; it wasn’t so common to find a table full of redheads and an incredibly pregnant woman — Fleur was expecting her second child and looked bigger than the first time. Fred's absence was even greater at moments like these, when her whole family was reunited, but Ginny shook her head, pushing that line of thought aside.

She walked up to them, smiling as she received a tight hug from her parents and then from her siblings, except Charlie who was still in Romania. The Weasleys could be extremely different from each other, but one thing was certain: the family always comes first and above all else.

Ginny sat in the empty chair to Ron's left side, leaving the one on his other side to Hermione, talking about her sister-in-law...

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked her brother, noticing the lack of her friend.

"Helping Harry with the speech."

"Are they making Harry talk in public again? Poor boy, " Ginny said and Ron agreed.

She sipped at her water — because that morning she swore she’d never drink alcohol again — and looked around. The Daily Prophet reporters were running from one place to another taking pictures of everyone, Ginny knew most of the people there. She spotted the players of her favorite Quidditch team and some people who work with her for Quidditch World Magazine, including her boss, whom she waved.

She saw Harry as he and Hermione stepped into her vision field. It wasn’t fair for someone to look that handsome, she thought annoyed. Hermione moved toward the Weasley table and Harry climbed onto the stage.

"I don’t know why Harry agrees to make such speeches, he clearly hates and feels uncomfortable. He should do the same he does with the journalists and refuse to do it, " Ron commented.

"It seems like you don’t know your friend," Ginny replied, "he still feels guilty about everything that happened so he thinks he must do it when every war-related event happens."

"With Quidditch, it's different," Hermione continued, "he has no duty to talk to the press, in this case is something he thinks he needs to do.”

At that moment Harry cleared his throat to draw the attention to himself — not that he really needed it because everyone there had already his full attention turned to him. His gaze met Ginny's in the audience for a few seconds and she nodded slightly with a smile in the corner of her lips, trying to show him support and encouraging him, he smiled almost imperceptibly in response to her and began to speak.

"Welcome once again to another annual event to raise funds, everyone's presence as well as every contribution is very important to all those who need it the most. I don’t need to say it was cruel years for everyone, but even with Voldemort dead," the audience shuddered and Ginny heard a few whispers, even after all those years, most people still couldn’t hear that name without fear.

Harry continued as if nothing had happened, "our work is not over yet. Our world is still far from fully rebuild and it’s even more difficult for those who have lost everything." He stopped talking and looked around as if he were looking directly at everyone present there. Ginny could see certain details that had clearly been written by Hermione, but she knew most of it had come from Harry, especially that one because Ginny was sure he was thinking about little Teddy. "The donations are welcome in every way, no matter what the value as long as you help. As everyone knows, all the money will be converted to help the wizarding population. Enjoy the evening and again, thank you all for your presence."

Harry didn’t stay on stage for a minute longer than necessary, before the applause ceased, he was already greeting the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and then he went to the table to join the Weasleys.

Ginny moved her chair so he could sit between her and Ron.

"Thanks," he said before sipping his butterbear. His shoulders were still tense, Ginny could tell, and his hand holding the paper with his speech still shook slightly.

"Are you okay, mate?" Ron asked.

"I've never been better," Harry replied wryly.

"If you keep drinking like this there will be no drink left for anyone else. You look just like Ginny last night when she drunk a whole firewhiskey bottle by herself.” Ron chuckled as Ginny showed him the middle finger.

"Why? Did something happen? Is everything okay? "Harry turned to Ginny with a worried expression on his face.

"Yes, it's everything okay, Ron is overreacting, that’s all," Ginny shrugged, but looked seriously at his brother, scolding him. She hadn’t yet decided whether or not to ask for Harry’s help. Ron was not kidding last night when he said that Harry would do it for Ginny, she knew that, but she didn’t want to force him to do something he didn’t like to do just because he feels obliged to help everyone. The noble git.

Hermione, however, had another plan. "Actually, Ginny wanted to ask for your help on something."

"What?" He looked at the red hair girl, curiosity filling his features.

"Nothing!" Ginny hurried to say. "I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me." She ignored it when Harry called her name and headed to the bathroom, needed some time to breathe.

She snarled at herself as she was safely inside the four walls. Why did Harry always make her feel like a ten-year-old girl again?

Ginny was a twenty-year-old woman, independent and incredibly sure of herself, so why did Harry have so much power over her? She was no longer in love with him, was she?

Right.

She took another deep breath before going back to the table, but to her surprise Harry was waiting outside, leaning casually against the wall.

"Hi."

"Hi." Ginny replied. "I could invite you to dance if you knew how and if you wouldn’t step on my foot," she teased, looking a little more as herself.

"I could learn if it was to dance _with you_." Harry smiled, but then he stopped, getting right to the point, "Hermione and Ron told me you need to do an interview with me."

"They shouldn’t have said anything," Ginny hurried to say, "I still hadn’t made up my mind, I know you don’t like it, it was just an idea that Ron gave me last night."

"They explained to me and Ginny, I want to help you, and not only that, I don’t do interviews because I know they would distort everything I say; you wouldn’t do that, I trust you. That's the difference." Harry wanted to put a lock of hair that had fallen on Ginny's face behind her ear, but he managed to hold it before he touched her. "I don’t want you to think you can’t ask for my help, we're friends and friends help each other." He smiled and Ginny did the same, feeling her body being pulled by his like a magnet.

She missed Harry, a lot. More than she let herself believe.

"So, when can we start?"


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii. When I posted the first chapter i said i'd post the next one on the weekend, but as i said on my tumblr last night yesterday was mother's day here in brazil and i spent the day celebrating with my mom and my family, so i didn't have the time to finish translating this chapter to english, that's why i'm only updating this fic now. I know probably there are a few mistakes and i'm really sorry about that, hope you guys can still enjoy it.  
> Warning: there's a mature scene in this chapter, is not really explicit, if you don't like don't read it.

Ginny arrived at Harry's flat at 9:00 am on a Saturday morning as they had agreed to do the first interview. She was nervous, she couldn’t deny it and it wasn’t that much because the future of her work was at stake, but simply because she’d be alone with him.

Her hands were sweating and Ginny had to clean it in her Muggle jeans. Harry was probably waiting for her because he opened the door before she could ring the doorbell. He also wore jeans and a black shirt that matched his hair perfectly and highlighted his green eyes.

She always loved when he wore black.

"Hey," Harry said with a smile and let her go inside. It was Ginny's first time there. After defeating Voldemort, and after a small time in the Burrow, Harry and Ron moved in together, she had visited that place a few times, but then Ron moved in with his fiancée, Hermione, and Harry moved to a place closer to his Quidditch team’s pitch. He chose not to share with anyone this time because his teammates were always very loud, very different from Harry.

"Nice place," Ginny greeted before sitting on the sofa at the living room where Harry indicated. The place was quite spacious for an apartment and very organized, Harry himself was a very organized guy, something that Ginny wasn’t very used to after having grown up in a house full of Weasleys boys.

"Thank you." Harry sat in an armchair in front of her. "Do you want something to drink?"

"A glass of water, please." Her throat was very dry and after she took a sip, she asked, "shall we begin?"

Harry nodded and watched Ginny get her work stuff — a tape recorder, a notebook, and a magic quill —, he looked at the last object in clear hesitation and Ginny noticed. "Don’t worry Harry, I'll edit everything later. It's just not to waste so much time. Before giving it to my boss, I want you to read it and give your opinion about it. "

"I trust you," he shrugged. He really did trust her; they both know that.

"Alright, let's get started. First, a quick presentation, not that people don’t already know who you are, but... " She smiled apologetically and turned on the set to record. "What's your name and your age?"

"I'm Harry James Potter, I'm twenty years old."

"Right, Mr. Potter. Have you always liked to play Quidditch or is it a new passion?" Ginny cringed, she already knew the answers of most questions she’d ask, the result of several years of having him in her life, but she believed that people who didn’t know Harry so intimately would like to know.

"Flying has always been one of my favorite things since I met the wizarding world, Quidditch came naturally since my first year of school." He smiled at the memory.

"But did you always want to play professionally?" A pain popped in Ginny's chest, a very common one every time she remembered the opportunities she had lost. She tried not to show, but Harry noticed it and they shared a significant look.

"It made sense at the time," Harry replied simply, shrugging, "it was never something I thought of doing after..." After defeating Voldemort, Ginny was sure that was what he meant. "Well, when Puddlemere United invited me, I thought it would be a good thing."

"Speaking of your team, have you always been a Puddlemere United supporter?

"Actually, I always liked the sport a lot and I followed some games, but I never had a favorite team."

The interview went on for a few more minutes, not going beyond Quidditch and random questions, such as what Harry liked to do in his free time. Some questions made them both laugh very hard.

Ginny looked one more time at the notebook in her hand where she had written down her questions, and there was the last one that hadn’t yet been made. In fact, Ginny didn’t know whether to ask that particular question or not, but deep inside, her curiosity — no, _the curiosity of the fans_ , — won.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at her in a way that Ginny couldn’t read. All the nervousness of the beginning of the interview coming back, she’d know if Harry had a girlfriend, right? Ron or Hermione would surely tell her... Oh my God, what if Harry really had a girlfriend?

"No," he replied a few seconds— which seemed like hours — later. Harry still had a serious look, before a smile crept out in his lips as if he had thought of something funny and Ginny's heart leapt into the middle of his chest.

"I think your admirers will be glad to hear that," she teased, unable to contain a sense of happiness after his response. "That’s all for today, Harry." Ginny put away her stuff back into her bag and got up off the couch. "I wanted to ask if you’d like a new date tomorrow, I was thinking of taking some photos, maybe you could use your team's uniform. If you want, of course." She insisted on adding the last part, she didn’t want Harry to do anything he didn’t want just to help her.

"I want to," he replied, also getting up to follow her to the front door. When they were almost at their final destination, as if it was an impulse, Harry took her arm gently just to get her attention, causing her to turn to look at him. He didn’t say anything for a while, just stared at her as if he was searching for something in her eyes.

"Is there some problem, Harry?" Ginny realized how close they were to each other; she could scent the good smell that emanated from Harry — it was a mixture of mint and pure Harry that left her legs shaking, it’s been a while since she was so close to him.

His touch was so soft in her arms, but it was enough to leave a trail of heat radiating from that spot to every fiber of her body. And then, his gaze fell to her lips for a few seconds, they drew closer and closer... And Ron's voice brought them back to reality.

"Mate, are you there? I wanted to know if you’re coming to have lunch with us." Ron’s face appeared in the fireplace and Harry took a few seconds to let her go. Her brother’s timing was amazing, really, he was always trying to get the two of them together and when they really had a chance, he had the nerve to interrupt. Harry went to the fireplace and with the moment lost, Ginny took advantage to get out of there.

Ginny went to bed late that night, the book in her hands didn’t make the slightest sense, after trying to read the same page three times, she gave up. Harry Potter occupied all her thoughts, all her senses. She could still feel his touch on her arm, making her breath uneasy.

An owl outside her window caught her eye. She opened the window, gently taking the letter from the animal's paw, just after the owl flew again, Ginny opened the envelope.

_'You left before we could decide about the next interview. If it isn’t a problem for you, meet me tomorrow at the Puddlemere’s pitch at two in the afternoon, I got the keys with the coach so we'll have all the privacy we need to take the photos. See you tomorrow, love, H.’_

***

The first thing that Ginny noticed when she apparated at the stadium was Harry leaning against the wall at the entrance, his arms crossed against his chest, looking straight at her with a smile on his lips. He was wearing his dark blue team uniform and he looked incredibly handsome in it

The second thing she noticed was that it was very different from match days, the lack of screams from the fans made everything too calm. She loves Quidditch, the excitement of the game, her heart racing when her team comes on the field, but she had to admit the place was very beautiful with no one in it either.

"Welcome to the Puddlemere United pitch. Have you ever been here?"

Ginny had been there with Ron because Hermione couldn't, she needed to decide something urgent about the wedding, but Ginny left as soon as the game was over, before Harry had time to go to them. "I saw you catching the snitch, good game, by the way, the other Seeker didn’t even have a chance.”

"I didn’t know you came to that game."

"I needed to leave early." Ginny looked sorry.

"I hope you can stay longer next time."

They stopped in the middle of the field and Ginny looked around, they looked so small among the bleachers, it was like only the two of them existed in the whole world.

"It must be so nice working here."

"Yeah, it's really cool." Harry must have felt something in Ginny's expression, because he immediately asked, "Do you like your job?"

"I like it," she stated. "It was not what I planned, but it's good, and one way or another I have to watch Quidditch matches for a living and that's not so bad. I miss playing, though."

Harry and Ginny were silent for some time, just enjoying each other’s company, that wasn’t something very common in the last few years. This silence was not bad, it reminded them of the time they used to study side by side, quietly, in the library or in the common room back at Hogwarts, with just a few words here and there.

"Let’s start,” Ginny said and Harry nodded. "First, you could stay on the side of your broom and then maybe you could ride it?" Ginny asked with a bit of doubt, writing about Quidditch came naturally to her, now doing interviews and mostly taking pictures weren’t part of her list of gifts, she had to admit but she’d try.

Harry did as she said and Ginny started taking the pictures, at first, they were both serious, with tense shoulders, but a few minutes later everyone could hear their laughter all over the stadium. Harry even grinned in a particular photo and Ginny loved him even more at that moment, it was lovely to see him so happy in his own body.

Two hours later, when the photos had finished, Ginny and Harry were lying on the pitch side by side. She just had finished telling a story of Ron with the twins when they were children and Harry laughed so hard that his stomach tingled, and Ginny laughed too, for making him smile like that. She should put on her list of priorities: make Harry smile more.

"We could come here again sometime," Harry commented when he was calmer. He turned to his side facing her, resting his head on his hands and Ginny did the same. "And we could play Quidditch like the old times."

"I’d love to. Thank you, Harry, for doing this interview and for everything else. "

Just as it happened at his flat and at the party, Ginny felt drawn to the man in front of her like a magnet, the smile already far from their lips now, suddenly the story wasn’t so funny anymore. Harry risked touching her lightly on the cheek, caressing it there with his thumbs.

He wasn’t used to that kind of situation — even years later his love life was still rather scarce, but he was no longer so inexperienced, Ginny knew, she listened to the stories... There were one or two women who were not just a Daily Prophet’s invention. As for her, Ginny had a boyfriend who lasted a little over than six months when she tried to make her mind believe that Harry would never notice her the way she wanted. David was a nice guy, fun, handsome, but he had a very important flaw: he wasn’t Harry and that was enough to make the relationship end.

Ginny's mind went blank and her heart stopped for milliseconds as Harry brought her face closer to him and slowly kissed her, the contact was soft, far from what Ginny wanted, or needed, even. His lips were so gentle but confident, far better than any dream Ginny had ever had (and she had a lot of them over her life).

When the tip of Harry's tongue asked to enter Ginny's mouth, she swore she could touch the sky. She corresponded with enthusiasm, finally enlacing him by the neck and pulling him so he could lie on top of her.

"Mr. Potter. "A voice called from a distance, becoming more insistent the second time around. Harry had no way but to stop the kiss, but he kept his forehead connected to hers for a few more seconds as he calmed his breathing.

"Sorry," he murmured before finally letting her go. "Hi, Coach Travis."

Ginny took a deep breath and covered her eyes with her arm, in shame? Perhaps. In anger? For sure.

With the photoshoot done and nothing else to do there, they decided to leave. Harry wanted to apparate to Ginny's apartment to escort her, if he was anyone else, she would tell him no, say that she didn’t need protection from anyone and that she could do it alone, thank you very much, but she didn’t say any of it at all. It was just a desperate attempt to spend more time with Harry.

"I guess that's it," they stood in front of the door, putting off the goodbye as much as possible.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed.

"Then I'll see you another day." Ginny didn’t answer, so Harry started to get ready to apparate again.

"Harry?" Her voice came uncertain and so low that Harry thought he was only imagining it, but Ginny's gaze showed such a brutal force that it left no marks for doubt when she asked next, "would you like to stay?"

Harry watched her closely, searching for something in Ginny's expression, and when he finally found what he was looking for, a whisper left his lips, "thanks Merlin" and then he was kissing her for the second time that day.

They entered her apartment immersed in each other, this time there was nothing soft in the kiss, it was pure passion, in the deepest meaning of the word. Harry pinned her to the front door, and Ginny had her fingers buried in Harry's hair, holding it in place so their tongues could be in perfect harmony.

A small moan escaped her lips as Harry pulled her lower back, and for the first time, she could feel Harry’s excitation against her stomach.

"Bedroom?" She managed to say as he dropped his lips to pay attention to her neck, he found a delicious spot there, nibbling hard and then licking it.

Harry muttered something nonsensical that Ginny understood as an agreement. He pulled her thighs so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Walking backwards while a Ginny clung to him was a difficult task, Harry thought, but not so difficult as keeping his balance when Ginny's hand found his skin beneath his shirt.

As they arrived in the room, Harry's shirt found the floor, being forgotten somewhere. He laid Ginny on the bed with as much care as he could, but kept on his feet to admire the sexy woman looking at him expectantly. Ginny Weasley was a vision, her red hair tangled in the top of her head in a mess way, her blouse raised halfway around her waist, showing a constellation of freckles in her skin, made Harry's vision wander over that part of her unknown body, making him imagine what that piece of cloth still hid. But it was the look in her big brown eyes full of promises that were almost his downfall.

"You are beautiful."

"Come here," Ginny called him and Harry promptly obeyed. He kissed her mouth, then down to her neck until her cleavage, before taking off the blouse she wore. Harry kissed every piece of skin that was being discovered, he worshiped every part of Ginny's body with his mouth.

A loud moan escaped Ginny's mouth as Harry finally took one of her smooth nipples between her lips, sucking and nibbling lightly.

"Harry, I want you now." Ginny brought his face back to hers and looked deeply into his eyes, begging for him to take her as quickly as possible. The rest of the clothes were removed soon after, they were desperate to feel their bodies against each other with no barrier between them.

"I've loved you since I was sixteen," Harry confessed in no more than a whisper. He was so afraid to say those words, he kept so long to himself that saying them made him feel free like never before.

A tear fell from Ginny’s eyes and a bright smile appeared on her face. "I love you. I have loved you my entire life. "

And as if they needed to prove it, they loved each other for the rest of the night.

***

"Let me go, Harry," Ginny chuckled loudly and he hugged her even harder.

"Five more minutes," he pleaded, attacking her neck with kisses as his left hand sneaked off to meet one of her bare breasts.

"No."

Contradicting what she had said, Ginny pushed Harry's body until he lied on his back and wrapped one of his legs around him sitting on top of his stomach. "I need to finish the interview, I need to give it to my boss..." She glanced at the clock on the nightstand, "I need to give it to my boss in less than three hours."

Harry stroked her thighs, rising to her abdomen and lowering back to her ass. Ginny knew she needed to act fast if she still wanted to have some work done because his hands were already making her change her mind, so she grabbed them and pinned over his head and not resisting, she gave a quick kiss in Harry's lips.

"I'm going to finish writing and probably later I'll have to get ready to go to work, you can sleep, don’t worry." She gave him another kiss, lingering a little longer this time.

***

When Ginny gave the interview to her boss, his eyes flashed.

"Did you get an interview with Harry Potter? That's brilliant!" He repeated for the third time in five minutes. "Potter never gave a single Quidditch interview."

"I know," Ginny nodded.

"Weasley, the job is yours! But how did you do it?"

"Well, you can say we have friends in common." Ginny suppressed a smile thinking of a naked Harry Potter who still occupied her bed in that instant.


End file.
